


Come On

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: When the Morning Comes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: “Move in just a little closer. Show me what it’s like. Don’t wait until the moment’s over.”That's the line of the song that inspired this fic. Enjoy!





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> “Move in just a little closer. Show me what it’s like. Don’t wait until the moment’s over.” 
> 
> That's the line of the song that inspired this fic. Enjoy!

Both men had found spots on the floor on top of a plush rug that was in front of the blazing fire. Two empty bottles of wine were nearby, the contents having been consumed between them that evening. Normally it would not have been something they did, but as John said, they were on vacation in the Holmes’ family ‘beach house’. To John it was more like a small mansion that happened to be sitting on the beach. Sherlock had informed him when they arrived that the house contained 10 bedrooms and two different kitchens in addition to the several other multi purpose rooms.   
Mycroft had suggested they both get away as they had rarely had a moment of peace since Sherlock returned from his exile. Life kept finding a way to get between them, and seemed to be even more persistent since one over exhausted evening had caused both of them to admit they loved one another.   
John had been more than happy to take Mycroft up on his offer. Convincing Sherlock to leave London had been a bit harder, but after a few persuasive kisses and a doctor’s insistence, the detective had caved and agreed to take the weekend off.   
John was leaned against one of the plush chairs, and Sherlock’s head rested in his lap. John smiled softly at the detective as his fingers lazily played with the soft curls. He couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to be in this position.   
“John, you think very loudly.” Sherlock’s rumbly voice made more so with the help of alcohol, broke through John’s thoughts.   
John started a bit at the sound. “I thought you were asleep. You haven’t moved in a long time.”   
“I was relaxed. And didn’t want you to stop. Which now you have. Please continue.” Sherlock said, still not opening his eyes.   
“Continue doing..Oh right. Sorry.” John resumed playing with Sherlock’s hair. “What were you thinking about?”  
“You. I often think about you. This time I was compiling a list of my favourite things about you. I call it the 10 things I like about John Watson.”   
John chuckled, “Only 10? That seems a bit understated.”   
Sherlock suddenly flipped onto his stomach and propped his elbows on John’s knees to look up at him. “You don’t understand. I created a challenge for myself. I had to narrow it down to my absolute top 10 things. I’m stuck at 12. I can’t get it down any further.”   
John smiled at the frustrated look on Sherlock’s face. “I’m so lucky to have you. I wish I could organise my thoughts well enough to created such a list about you. Because there are many things I like about you as well.”  
“John, you are a man of action. Not of words or thoughts. Save that expertise for me.Instead of telling me what you like about me, why don’t you...” Sherlock became suddenly bashful and cut himself off, returning to his previous position. He reached for John’s hand and placed it back on his head.   
“Why don’t I what, Sherlock? You know you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything you want. It’s just us here.”  
Sherlock sighed heavily. “I want you to show me how much I mean to you. I want you to show me what it’s like. What it’s like to be loved by someone selfless.”  
“Oh Sherlock... Come here. I need to see you properly.”   
Sherlock rolled back over and sat cross legged in front of John. John placed a hand on Sherlock’s cheek. “I can’t help but love you. Sure you are annoying and hard to live with at times, but even those things I love about you. If you didn’t do everything you did, you would not be the same man that I fell in love with. I know you have had a hard past, and one of these days, I hope you will trust me enough to tell me about everything. But for now, I would like to do just what you said. Show you how much I love you. Because you’re right. I’m pretty good at that.” John winked with a smirk.   
“You are incredulous, John Watson, and I love you.” Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John, and kissed him slow and long. “So, Mr. Romance. Where are these moves I keep hearing about but am still not seeing any evidence of?”  
John rolled his eyes, and got up off the floor. He offered a hand towards Sherlock to help him, but changed his mind at the last second. John bent to scoop up Sherlock into his arms, which earned him a squeal of joy. John carried Sherlock to the bedroom they had claimed as theirs for the weekend. He spent the remainder of the night showing Sherlock exactly how much he loved him.


End file.
